One Week
by klm111a
Summary: A inside look on Rory Gilmore's life. When a certain Chilton boy changes for the better her life is turned upside down. *COMPLETE: 4/5/03*
1. Sunday

One Week

Summary: A week in the life of Rory Gilmore. A week where her life is turned upside down over one certain boy at Chilton. (L/L, T/R). POV of Rory. 

Spoilers: Up to the middle of The Third Lorelai. After Paris found out that Rory had set up the date between her and Tristan and Rory's yelling at Tristan. 

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: As said in all my other pieces of fiction I still don't own Gilmore Girls, so don't sue me. 

Author's Note: I decided this was a better approach to this fic previously titled The Way It Should Be, I think this is a lot better. 

*          *          *

Chapter One: Sunday

"Yeah, I'm still not over Summer," Tristan said sarcastically and I was bewildered. 

"You're lying," I accused and he just looked at me. "Maybe," he said slipping away before I could say anything more to him. 

"Let's finish this," snapped Paris. Paris was mad at me and Tristan, I was mad at Paris and Tristan, and Tristan—well Tristan was being Tristan, I knew he was upset with me but he would never show it, his stupid cocky exterior kept it all inside. Paris began talking, Louise pulled out her most recent issue of Seventeen, Madeline started painting her nails, and the two other guys in our group began discussing cars quietly. I pulled out a book and as I reached for another cup of coffee at the same instant Tristan was reaching for coffee. Our fingers brushed, eyes locking, blue on blue. 

"Take it," I murmured. 

"You can have it," he grumbled. 

"I've already had a cup though," I hissed while glancing at Paris. 

"You have the coffee addiction," 

"How did you know that?" 

"I know a lot more than you think," 

"Right. Like why you're pretending you're not over Summer," 

"You wouldn't understand Rory," 

"Try me," by now Paris had stopped talking and was staring at the two of us. I was annoyed at Tristan, so annoyed that I didn't even care if everyone else heard our entire conversation. "Let's not get into this now," he pleaded. 

"Now or never Tristan," 

"I take the latter," Tristan said sliding out of his seat and heading out. "Oh no you don't!" I call out racing after him. Louise and Madeline pop their heads into the hallway and watch the two of us. "You can't avoid me forever,"

"Want to see me try?"

"No. I want you to tell me what's going on," 

"I just want you to leave me alone Rory," 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah," 

"Fine but maybe, just maybe I was lying when I said that kiss meant nothing to me," I spat at him over my shoulder. He stood suddenly frozen staring at my back. I had hit his nerve and had the final word for now. I come back into the classroom with Paris looking furious. 

"Where's Tristan?" she demands. Shrugging in response she runs back into the hall gets him and brings him back into the classroom. "At this rate we're never getting out of here," 

"Great, just great," I mutter under my breath as Paris takes control of the study session, once again. I can feel Tristan staring at me but I ignore it and pay attention to Paris.

*          *          *          

(These lines are borrowed from The Third Lorelai, I in no way wrote them originally) 

The bus pulls up at my bus stop; I can see my mother with two coffee cups in her hand, much to my relief. I get off the bus and my mom just smiles at me for a moment. 

"Hi," she says. 

"Hey," I respond. 

"Here," she hands me a cup of coffee. "Thanks. I thought you were going to have tea today,"

"Uh we did, we finished,"

"Finished early," I conceded. 

"Yeah well once you're down with those little sandwiches there's no reason to pretend you like tea anymore," 

"Oh I totally understand. There's something I have to tell you,"

"What?"

"I loaned Paris your black mini and there's a good chance you may never see it again," 

"Oh there's something I have to tell you," 

"What?" 

"You lost out on $250,000 dollars today,"

"What!?" wrapping her arm around my shoulder we continued to head home.

"Yeah you see, it's quiet the funny story. Gran has this trust fund for you, you'll get it when you're 25 now but she found out about Grandma and Grandpa lending us money so you could go to Chilton. She was going to pull some strings and let you have it now but Emily Gilmore flipped out,"

"Flipped out?" 

"Yeah. She ran after me when I was leaving last night. She said if I gave you that trust fund I'd lose you. We wouldn't go to Europe together,"

"Not true!" I protest and my mom nods. 

"Babe, I know she scared me. I don't want to lose you," 

"You won't Mom," I said as we stopped in front of our house. 

"Promise?"

"Promise," we hugged and then pulled away. Heading inside I left my mom. "I have homework to do," I explained, mom nodded and shooed me away to my room. Flopping down onto my bed pulled out Paris's outline and got down to work. 

*          *          *          

Yawning I glanced at the clock, midnight. Great six hours until I'd have to get up again to go to Chilton. I hurried to the bathroom washed my face and changed into my pajamas. Then I crawled under my covers planning to sleep. Suddenly I heard a tapping on my window. "What the hell," I mutter under my breath. Who would be bugging me at midnight of all hours. Scooting over to my window I unlatched it and opened it to see Tristan. 

"What are you doing here?" I hissed quietly. 

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," 

"For what?" 

"Everything—bothering you, Paris getting mad at you because of me," 

"Okay," 

"Okay?"

"Well no, not okay but it is midnight Tristan," 

"Right sorry there's one more thing,"

"Yeah?" 

"The kiss were you telling me the truth that it meant something?"

"I don't know," I say truthfully as I searched Tristan's eyes for an answer. "I don't know either Rory but I'm willing to try," 

"Me too," I say as I shiver. 

"I should probably go, huh?" Tristan says and I nod in response. "See you tomorrow," he says softly slipping off the window ledge when I stop him. "Wait," I whisper shutting the window then heading out of my room toting my blanket with me. "Come here," I say softly sitting down on the porch swing we sit there in silence for a moment when suddenly his mouth is on mine. I'm melting into him and not wanting to let go. Circling my arms around him I get lost in our kiss. "Sorry," he says weakly pulling himself away. I nod taking a deep breath he just grins. "What would everyone at Chilton say?" at the mention of Chilton I blanch. "Tristan I can't be like that," I say softly. 

"Like what?" 

"I can't be like Summer or whoever you've dated. I'm not a fling or a conquest,"

"Rory, Rory," he mumbles as he kisses my jaw line. "Please don't avoid the subject Tristan," his blue eyes meeting mine matching my questioning gaze with an answer. "I know you're different Rory. Believe me I know," I relax and lean into him. He lets me do this no questions asked. I snuggle into him, as he gets comfortable next to me. I hear him mutter "Thank you," as he kisses my forehead lightly. 

- End Sunday

Coming up next: MONDAY!    


	2. Monday

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love them all. Finally, Monday has arrived! 

*          *            *          

Chapter Two: Monday 

"Rory," he whispers my name as I unbutton his shirt and he kisses me again. "Tristan," I mutter back as his lips press against mine. He's pulling off my shirt as his blue eyes linger on my face. 

"Rory!" this time the voice is more feminine and distinctive as Lorelai Gilmore's. I stretch and rub my eyes with my right hand to wake myself up. Hands on hips my mother is standing in front of me. "Mom?" I question sleepily. "What are you doing out here?" my eyes are slowly being accustomed to the light I realize Tristan is gone. My heart drops for a moment thinking it was all a dream but the taste of him still lingers on my lips and I know it wasn't a dream after all. 

"What time is it?" 

"6:45," Lorelai reports glancing at me suspiciously. 

"Crap!" I say jumping off the swing to catch a white piece of paper flutter to the ground, which doesn't get past Lorelai. She raises a quizzical eyebrow at me and I shrug in response. I reach for it but Mom beats me to it. 

"Mary," she pauses and smirks at me. "I wondered why you said his name before I woke you up. Not anymore," 

"Mom," I groan but she continues on with reading it. 

"Mary, Sorry I had to leave but my Chilton Uniform is at home. I'm sure Lorelai would love finding the two of us asleep on the porch swing. I'll be waiting at Chilton—with coffee. From, Tristan,"

"Don't say anything, please. I'll talk to you tonight, I swear!" I call over my shoulder as I rush to my room gathering my Chilton uniform together. I then change in record speed time. "Bye mom!" I say as I rushed past Lorelai pausing for a moment to take her offered cup of coffee and she kissed me on the forehead. 

"Have fun in hell," 

"I will," I call as I take off for the bus stop. 

*          *            *          

The bus pulls up at my Chilton stop. I look out the window to see Tristan sitting on the bench reading. My smile grows wide as I hop off the bus. Tristan stands and hands me a cup of coffee. "Thank you," I say happily as I toss my empty cup in the trash and then he leans in for a kiss his lips lingering on mine. "Morning Mary," Tristan says grinning at me. 

"Bible Boy," I reply as he grabs my hand. 

"What were you reading?" he grins at me again and just shakes his head. 

"It's embarrassing," 

"Oh come on," I prob. Smiling sheepishly he produces a copy of _Harry Potter_. 

"You know I haven't read a single one of them,"

"Want to borrow it?" 

"Aren't you still reading it?"

"Finished,"

"Great thanks," by now we're in the Chilton parking lot and I can't help but see the dirty looks coming from the female population of Chilton as well as the admiring ones from the males. "Ignore them," Tristan whispers plastering on a fake smile. "I'm trying," I whisper back as we enter the main building. 

"I have to go to my locker, so I'll see you second period?" 

"Yeah," I reply as he leaves with a quick kiss on my lips. Smiling to myself I continue down the hall. "Well, well, well look who the cat dragged in," Summer says as I open my locker. "Hey Summer," I reply coolly glancing over at her, as the smile plastered on her face suddenly turns malicious. 

"You better not be stealing my boy," 

"Your boy?" 

"That's right, Gilmore," 

"And who exactly is your boy Summer?" 

"Tristan,"

"Last I heard Tristan isn't yours anymore. Remember? Fooling around in the bathroom with Austin?" I say. 

"Bitch," she seethes at me and I just roll my eyes as I shut my locker. I continue my route to my first period. 

"Tristan and Rory are a couple," Louise announces to Paris. "Why the hell would I care?" she snaps. "I don't know," Louise, says coyly her smile turning wide. 

"Because you've liked Tristan foe year," Madeline pipes up. 

"Thank you Madeline," Paris says dryly. "Hey Rory," Louise greets with a wave of her hand. "Hey Louise, Madeline," I respond ignoring Paris's entire presence. Today was going to be interesting. 

Class was let out early due to an ill-prepared sub. Slipping through the door of the library I could spot Tristan. His blazer was off, discarded to the chair beside him—his sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off his tanned skin, his tie was loosened around his neck. He looked so cute in his Chilton uniform as he bit the end of his pencil concentrating on his work. "Hey, you," I greet leaning across the table to kiss him. He catches my mouth with ease and kisses me back. "What are you doing out early?" he asks. 

"Sub,"

"Good. So, how is your day going?" 

"You're Summer's boy," 

"What?" 

"Summer told me you're hers," 

"Bull," he responds and I smile. "I was over her before it even started," 

"Good. You know…you're really cute when you're studying," 

"Oh yeah?" Tristan leers. "Yeah," I answer before leaving the library with a swish of my plaid skirt. Moments later Tristan appears in the hall. "You're such a tease Gilmore," 

"So I've heard,"

"From who?" he questions cornering me between the lockers and himself. "You," I murmur before pulling his tie to kiss me. 

*          *            *

It was lunchtime. Normally, a time for me to catch up on my reading and to listen to my music this lunch was going to be different unbeknownst to me. I pull my headphones on over my head. The song starts playing as I tap my fingers to the beat and hum along to myself. Suddenly someone says, "BOO!" really loudly causing me to jump nearly out of my skin. I turn and glare as I pull my headphones off my head. "Sorry Mary," he apologizes meekly as he sits down beside me. "Wrong table," I comment and as I do the people at my table change. Suddenly there are about seven football players with their girlfriends, mainly cheerleaders. "I think this is the right table," Tristan says plastering on a cocky grin. "Rory, this is JJ, Will, Brian, Peter, Max, Jon, Colin, Julie, Amy, Georgia, Krista, Riana, Faith and Cassidy," flashing a fake smile at them all I have to suppress the urge to hit my head against the table. Biting my lip I sneak a glance at Tristan who looks completely comfortable with this situation, which makes me hate him at the moment. 

"So…Lori—," one of the girls begin. "Rory," I cut in quickly. 

"Right so like what kind of shampoo do you use?" 

"Herbal Essences,"  

"Oh my god really?" Krista says loudly as she chomps on her gum. This was going to be a long lunch.   

*          *            *

"They didn't!" Lorelai shrieks and I roll my eyes. "Oh they did," I confide in my mother. 

"Not only did these girls ask what shampoo, conditioner, nail polish, hair spray and mousse you use they asked what type of lingerie that you like the most?"

"Honest," 

"Oh my god!" Lorelai cries out again tears already running down her cheeks. She then becomes quiet at my glare. "Well," my mom said calm for a moment her face then twisting into a smirk. "What did you say?" 

"Well I pretended to think really hard at first," 

"Of course because we all know how much time Rory Gilmore spends selecting her daily lingerie," Lorelai mocks. "Mom!" I complain. "Rory, tell already!" 

"I said my black teddy," 

"You mean the fur one I bought for Halloween?" 

"The one and only," 

"Man oh man…babe I sure am glad I'm not you," 

"Thanks," I reply dryly sticking my tongue out at her. "So…Luke's?" 

"Of course! Let's go," as we leave the phone rings. The answering machine picks it up. "Hey, the Gilmore girls are not here, duh. Leave a message at the beep!" 

"That's horrible," 

"Brain overload," my mother explains. 

"Hey Ror, it's Tristan. I guess you're not—" 

"Hello?" I answer. 

"Mary,"

"Bible Boy," 

"How are you?" he asks his voice filling my ears causing me to smile. 

"I'm good. How about you?" 

"I miss you," 

-End _Monday_

Coming up next: TUESDAY! Rory meets Tristan's younger brother…and they skip school. Why? Coming soon.   


	3. Tuesday

Author's Note: Thank you for all those reviews urging me to continue. As for those constructive criticism I received thank you I will keep those in mind from now on. However I like this story the way it is, even with my sloppy grammar mistakes and simple sentence structure. If anyone has a problem with it you can tell me…but anyone who wants to be my beta…. please volunteer to do so. And question, in many reviews there was rnrn what does that mean?  

*          *          *

Chapter Three: Tuesday

"Morning," I greet a half-asleep Tristan slumped over sitting on the bench. In response he groans and looks up at me. His eyes are bloodshot as well as his skin pale. "Are you okay?" I ask concerned for him. 

"Yes," he lies. "Tristan…" I warn. 

"Okay, no," 

"You look like crap," 

"Thank you Rory," he says sarcastically then sighing as I sit down next to him. "No seriously," I comment looking at him worriedly. "My little brother's sick," he whispers his face full of pain. "I didn't even know you had a brother! Is he okay?"

"I was going to tuck him into bed last night and I found him passed out on the floor," 

"You shouldn't have come to school," I scold gently. 

"I needed to see you," he says his voice weak. "I'm scared Rory,"

"I know you are. Now, come on," I say taking his hand and leading him back to the Chilton parking lot. "Where are we going?" 

"The hospital where _you_ belong,"

"What about school?" 

"Screw Chilton," I snap as he hands over his keys. 

*          *          *

He hunches over in the waiting room chair as a tear trickled down his cheek. I pull him into a hug. "It's going to be okay, Tristan," I murmur my arm rubbing against his back. 

"No it's not, its all my fault," he says suddenly bitter. "What do you mean?" I ask surprised at him.

"I should've been with him all afternoon. I'm turning into my parents," he says unhappily. 

"Tristan. You're nothing like them," 

"I'm so scared though," he whispers. "I know you are, you're human. You're not superman like all your friends 'think'," 

"You don't like them that much do you?" 

"What do you mean? I love them," Rory says sarcastically. "They suck," Tristan says and Rory tries hard not to smile but it falls. "Those girls are such sluts," 

"What did they ask now?" 

"My favorite lingerie," 

"And?" Tristan asks quirking a brow at Rory. "Get your mind out of the gutter, DuGrey," 

"I thought you liked it there," he teases as Rory elbows him as he leans in and kisses her. 

"Excuse me, Mr. And Mrs. DuGrey?" Before Rory can get a chance to correct the nurse Tristan's standing and taking Rory with him. "I'm not your wife," she hisses as they head down the hall. 

"Minor detail," came Tristan's response with a wave of his hand. They enter the little boy's room. "Tristan!" the little boy squealed launching himself on his older brother. "Hey kiddo," Tristan greets ruffling his hair. I stand in the doorway for a minute or so watching the two of them. It was amazing how different he was with him. "Kevin I want you to meet someone special," Tristan motions for me to come over. "This is Rory," sporting an ear-to-ear grin at me he makes me feel much more comfortable then anyone ever could. "Hi Kevin," still grinning he leans over to Tristan and whispers quite loudly. "I like her," 

"Me too, Kev, me too," 

"You better," I joke as Tristan stands and wraps an arm around my waist. "And I do," 

"Good," I reply as he kisses me lightly on the cheek. "Eww!" cries out Kevin. 

"You're just jealous," Tristan says looking at his younger brother. "Yeah right," 

"Am I going to have to tickle it out of you?" 

"No!" shouts Kevin running to the far side of the room. "Here I come," Tristan, announces letting go of me causing Kevin to run back over to me and hide behind my legs. They continue to play the way brothers are supposed to play together. Finally the two boys collapse on Kevin's bed breathless. There's a moment of shared silence between the three of us when Kevin announces his next game of choice. "Twister!" Before we begin my cell phone rings uneasily Tristan glances at me worriedly and I shrug. "I'll be right back," I promise Kevin before exiting his room. "Hello?

"Why aren't you in school?" 

"Mom?"

"No it's the queen. Of course it's mom. Now, where the hell are you?" 

"Well…"

"You're not in a hotel room are you?" 

"God, no!" 

"Back of Tristan's car?" 

"Mother!" 

"His room?" 

"We're at the hospital!"

"In a janitor's closet?" 

"No! Tristan's little brother was sick last night…he was waiting at my bus stop looking horrible. He couldn't go to school today," I explain quickly. "So, You skipped too?" 

"He needs me," 

"Babe, next time _please_ call before Chilton does," my mom says. "Sorry," I apologize. "It's okay but you can't skip again, okay?" she asks.  "No problem," 

"Good now tonight Tristan's coming to Stars Hollow along with his little brother," Lorelai instructs.  "They are?" I ask surprised. "You've been seeing Tristan, ex-bible boy since Sunday. I still haven't actually met him," 

"Okay. See you tonight?" 

"At Luke's! Bye Rory,"

"Bye Mom," tonight was going to be interesting. 'Who was it?' Tristan mouthed and I mouthed 'My mom' back.  "Rory's first!" Kevin announces while spinning the spinner. "Left foot, yellow," 

*          *          *

Five minutes into the game Kevin had accidentally 'slipped' and according to Tristan was out. "That was mean," I whisper as Tristan places his foot on the blue. "It was a plan," he explains as I struggle for balance. Gritting my teeth I shift my weight as I scramble to get my hand on green. "You're so sexy when you're angry," Tristan mumbles in my ear. "Tristan!" Kevin cried out clapping his hands in excitement as Tristan looks up at his younger brother. "Right hand green," Tristan struggles to get his hand on green without putting his full-weight on me. "Damn," he mutters as his face nuzzles against the back of my neck. My hands buckle from the feeling I get from Tristan. "Don't do that," I hiss, as Kevin calls out "Right foot, red," 

"You're kidding me!" I moan and Tristan chuckles at me. "Not funny DuGrey," I comment nudging him in the ribs causing him to teeter and then collapse on top of me. "Ouch!" I cry out. "Sorry," Tristan mutters and I grimace rubbing my elbow. "Want me to kiss it and make it better," 

"I'm fine," I reply smoothing out my skirt and getting up. "Kevin needs his rest before we release him this afternoon," the head nurse says gazing suspiciously at the two of us. "We were just leaving right, dear?" Tristan says grabbing my uninjured elbow and leading me out of the room. "So, what did your mom want?" 

"You and Kevin are coming to Stars Hollow," 

"When?" 

"Tonight," 

*          *          *

_Luke's_ was crowded by the time the three of us arrived. Luckily my mother was saving a table for us. "Thank god you came! Everyone were giving me these evil stares," 

"Poor you," I tease. "Shush you! Devil child of mine," 

"You taught me well," 

"Yes I did young Jedi," 

"Thank you Obi Wan, now back to reality. Mom this is Tristan and Kevin," 

"Hello!" Kevin says loudly forming a life long relationship with Lorelai. Tristan however had a slightly long acceptance with my mother. "You're Tristan," she comments and he nods in response. "Kevin, tell me how cool is he?" 

"The coolest," he confides to Lorelai. "Hmm…how much does he like Rory?" 

"A LOT!" Kevin announces his eyes growing wide. Tristan flushes red as I reach underneath the table to take his hand. The sudden closeness between the two of us doesn't get past Lorelai. "Kevin, how about you and me go get some pie while the big kids take a walk?" I mouth a 'thank you' to her as Kevin and her head to the counter for some pie. "Come on you," I say pulling him out of _Luke's_. "Where are we going?" 

"You have to meet Lane," I explain. "Oh," we arrive at _Kim's Antiques_ shortly after. I let go of his hand and he sends me a questioning gaze. "Her mother," I tell him as we go in. 

"Yeah let's get back to the no-talking-about-Rory agreement," a deep male voice says and I see Lane along with Dean sitting at her kitchen table. I freeze and Lane looks up to see me. "Umm…never mind," I say lamely turning around and running out of her house, forgetting about Tristan, with Lane following me. "Wait Rory!" she calls and I stop at the fence. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Tell you what?

"That you're seeing Dean!"

"He's my science lab partner, I wouldn't go out with him! What about you and that guy?" 

"He's Tristan" 

"Why did you bring him here?" Lane asks eyes widening at me. 

"I wanted him to meet my best friend. Lane, I like him. A lot," 

"That's great but you know he's still in there with Dean," 

"Oh crap!" I say hurrying back into Lane's house. The two of them are standing there not saying a word at each other, just glaring. "Tristan…let's go," I say words fumbling out of my mouth. "Okay," he responds moving away from the glare of Dean and heading out the door. "Hey Rory," Dean says and I nod quickly ignoring the feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Rory, you coming?" Tristan calls. "I have to go," I say quickly running out the door to bump into Lane on her porch. "Have fun on your project," I say smiling at Lane. A relieved grin comes from hiding as she sighs in relief. I reach the fence as Tristan's waiting for me. "Hey, you," he greets and I just smile. "It's almost eight, I should be bringing Kevin home," 

"You should," I reply as we head back over to Luke's hand-in-hand. We stop at the doorway right before the steps. He kisses me lightly on the lips and begins to pull away. I pull him back closer to me kissing him a little harder, my lips lingering on his. We go back in to see Kevin sleeping curled up in Lorelai's lap. My mother smiles at me, she looks positively giddy wanting to know all the details of the evening. "Thanks Lorelai," Tristan says softly letting go of my hand to take his little brother off my mother's lap. 

"Not a problem Tristan. Anytime," 

"Night," I murmur as he walks past winking at me as he goes. I roll my eyes and my mother's smile grows even wider. As the bell jingles one final time and the door close my mother wraps an arm around me. "You've changed him. Kevin told me," 

"I know, I know," smiling faintly remembering that day and evening we resume our usual dinnertime conversation forgetting about Tristan and Kevin, for now. 

-End Tuesday. 

Coming Soon…. WEDNESDAY! A bad morning leaves Rory questioning whether or not being with Tristan is really meant to be.  


	4. Wednesday

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here's the long awaited Wednesday. Enjoy! Leave your reviews. 

Chapter Four: Wednesday

"See you later, then!" my mom calls as I leave Luke's and head to the bus stop. It's Wednesday, the middle-of-the-week day. As I'm walking I've already opened my most current novel. I crash into someone and I stagger backwards mumbling "ouch," more so to myself then to the person standing in front of me. I look up to see that it's Dean. 

"Hey," he says and I just nod as I rub my elbow as it throbs slightly. 

"Are you and Tristan going out?" 

"Yeah," I reply biting my lip nervously. It's awkward and I shift me weight uncomfortably but Dean ignored it. "Didn't take long," Dean mutters. 

"I'm not the one who was the dumper. You were," I say angry with him. How dare he act like he still knows anything about me? Shaking my head I begin to continue to the bus stop but he stops me. 

"Don't you go turning this on me, Rory," 

"Look, I'm sorry but he needs me. He's a good guy now just leave me alone," I say softly but he continues to stay. "Please," I whisper my voice breaking as I leave him standing there watching me as the bus pulls up and I get on. 

*        *          *

A half-hour later I find that Tristan's not waiting for me like he had been for Monday and Tuesday. My heart drops a little as I walk into Chilton, alone. Maybe dating him wasn't going to be such a good idea. I walked down the hall and hear whispers of 'Tristan' this along with 'Rory' that. What the hell was going on? 

"Hey Rory!" Madeline chirped with Louise smirking right next to her. "Hi," I reply cautiously glancing at them curiously as I stop at my locker. "Where we you yesterday?" Louise asks tapping her pen against her book. It was getting more and more annoying as each second passed. 

"I was at the hospital," I say matter-of-factly. 

"Really?" Madeline says sounding slightly surprised and I just fake a smile at her. "Yes," comes my response.

 "Well you know…" Louise's tone of voice is seductive. "Tristan wasn't here either,"  

"That's nice," I reply slamming my locker door shut causing the two girls to wince at the noise. "You know we've heard some things," Madeline whispers. 

"Nothing happened," I say leaning against my locker. "We didn't think that," Madeline says hastily. 

"Who's been saying that?" I question. 

"From the horse's mouth, ," Louise says her finger pointing in the direction of where he's coming towards me. "I have to go," I mutter and I quickly duck into my classroom thanking the gods that I didn't have first period with him. Eventually first period had to end much to my dismay. 

I had to hurry to second period to avoid him but he caught up to me anyways. "Rory! Wait!" he calls. "I'll talk to you after school," I say over my shoulder coldly. He looks surprised to hear me talk about him like that but now is not the time for me to worry about hurting his feelings. The only empty seat, of course is next to mine. "Rory," he tries to get my attention but I concentrate on something other than him and my relationship. The teacher however seemed to have different plans. She had decided a group project was to be in order. "Group one will be Mr. DuGrey, Mr. Duval, Ms. Gellar and Ms. Gilmore," Fate wasn't going my way today, today was going downhill and it was only second period, what was a girl to do? 

*        *          *

It was finally the end of the day. Countless guys had hit on me as well as numerous glares from the female population were thrown my way. Lunch had been spent alone again just the way I liked it, before Tristan had turned my world upside down. Tristan, much to my surprise, had given me my space and respected the fact that I was upset with him. I had expected him to corner me and demand to know what was going on but he hadn't much to my relief as well as my dismay. I took my time walking down the hall to our spot delaying the inevitable. It was going to be bad, a huge confrontation I knew. I glanced out the window to see Tristan sitting on our bench. He looked nervous even from as far as I was away from him. He massaged the tense muscles in his neck. He sat for a moment and then stood up pacing. Upon my opening the door Tristan glanced over stopping in mid-pace. He looked even more nervous when he saw me. "Hi," I say softly for the first time ever Tristan looks scared of me. "Rory, what's going on?" 

"You should know," 

"Well, I don't know. Mind filling me in?" 

"I heard the rumors," 

"Rumors?" 

"Yeah you know. The ones you started this morning?" 

"Who said that?" 

"Madeline, Louise, lots of people," 

"I didn't say anything. People assumed," 

"You didn't even try to stop them!" the tears were coming down now and I didn't even bother to hide the hurt from him. "What good would it have done Rory? No one would have believed me. You know how my rep is," 

"Yeah I do. Looks like it proved me right. How naïve I was to actually think that there was more to Tristan DuGrey then his precious reputation but I was wrong,"   

"Don't you know me better than that?" 

"I thought I did but I am Mary, right? You even called me that yourself. I was falling for you Tristan, I really was. Dean even warned me that dating you was a bad idea and what did I do? I defended you. Defended you and ignored his warning.  Hope you're happy now. You're stupid game is over, you win," I run away from him before he even has a chance to respond to my comments. I reach the bus stop just in time to see it pulling away leaving me in the dust. I sigh not knowing how to get home. A black Mercedes pulls up beside me and I recognize a kid from my biology class. "Want a ride?" he questions. 

"Really?" I ask eagerly. "Sure," comes his response throwing a grin in my direction. I get into his car and buckle my seat belt. As I do I can't help but notice how he's checking me out. He pushed down the accelerator fast and I almost get whiplash. I then notice we're not going to Stars Hollow. I point this out he just grins. "Who said we're going home?" 

"You ass!" I hiss as he drives to a secluded spot in the woods. The next thing I know he's trying to make out with me. "Stop!" I cry out but he won't stop trying. The kid just shakes his head. "They said you were fucking easy bitch," as he opens the door and pushes me out. I tumble to the ground. Then he throws my bag out hitting me in the head. "Shit," I mutter as his tired squeal and he pulls a U-turn leaving me—stranded. I curl up into a ball resting my head on my backpack starting to cry. Wishing that Tristan were there to save me. 

A while later I hear a noise from the woods. I'm scared now and start to sob uncontrollably. I feel two strong arms wrapping around me comforting me. I hear the whispers of 'it's going to be okay' as this person shushes me. I breathe in deeply smelling familiar cologne, quickly realizing whom it is. "Tristan!" I gasp sniffling. 

"Rory…" the tears are coming back and I'm shaking. "You must hate me," 

"I could never hate you," he murmurs. 

"I should have believe you but I had such a horrible day. First Dean, then the rumors, Louise telling me they were started from you, our project, that kid…" 

"Shh…you're going home now, don't worry about it," he scoops me up easily with my bag in tote. He carries me to his car placing me in the passenger seat. He gets into the driver's seat and starts the car. 

"You're like my knight in shining armor," I mumble. 

"Rory, just get some sleep," he whispers kissing me softly on my forehead. And so I do. 

*        *          *

About an hour or so later I hear my mom's worried voice and Tristan's reassuring one. "Thank you," she murmurs. 

"Don't worry about it. You have no idea how bad she scared me. I'm glad I was there to save her," 

"I bet," Lorelai sympathizes. "Thanks for bringing my baby home safe kiddo," 

"It was really no problem. But I really have to go," 

"You're leaving?" I whisper wincing at the sudden movement I had just made. "Kevin needs me too," he replies coming over to help me lie back down. 

"I'll miss you," I say weakly. "I'll miss you too. I'm sorry I have to go," 

"Tell Kevin I say hi?" 

"Will do. Now rest. I'll see you tomorrow," 

"Tomorrow," I reply as he kisses me quickly on the lips as I kiss him back while my heartbeat pounds double-time. Whispering a good night to both my mom and me I can hear his car starting. "You scared me babe," 

"I'm sorry Mom," 

"It's not your fault. It's that piece of scum," 

"Love you Mom," 

"Love you too kid. Come on let's put you to bed," 

"Sounds good," I whisper as she helps me up and guides me in the direction of my room. "He cares about you sweetie," 

"I know," 

"Don't go breaking his heart okay?" 

"Don't worry," 

"Night babe," she whispers kissing me quickly on the cheek. Then she turned off my lights. I close my eyes and fall asleep quickly already knowing tomorrow was going to be a better day. 

- End Wednesday. 

Coming Soon: THURSDAY…will it really be a better day? Or will it be worse? Not that it can get much worse right. We'll see…


	5. Thursday

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. This was a long chapter to type. I've been busy doing all my stuff…school, homework, college hockey games and dance class…. this hasn't been my top priority lately. Thank you to my reviewers, fabulous job as always. On with the story! 

Chapter Five: Thursday

"Morning Rory," a voice says in which I assume is my mother. "Go away," I complain shoving 'her' away. 

"I should hope I'm not your mom," a smooth male voice teases. "Tristan," I mumble and he stars to tickle me. "Stop!" I shriek now officially sitting up in my bed. "I knew that would wake you up," 

"Evil," I comment before leaning in to kiss him. "Hurry and change so we can go to Luke's," 

"I'll be right back," I promise as I gather my stuff up and head to the bathroom. A minute or so later I re-appear clad in my Chilton uniform. "Done!" I announce spinning around for Tristan. "That must be the world record for a female to get ready to go to school," he deadpans and then grins. "Well you know what they say. Practice makes perfect," 

"And you're perfect," 

"Cute," I say smirking at him as I grab my backpack with him following me. Halfway to Luke's he finally grabs my hand. I flash a grin at him before we get into Luke's. We get a table and order. "Luke really loves me, huh?" Tristan jokes. 

"You know he put Dean in a headlock once," 

"Get out,"

"Nope, I'm serious," 

"Note to self: don't break up with Rory," 

"Good plan," I reply leaning in to kiss him again. "No PDA in this diner," Luke says gruffly as he puts down our food. "Sorry," I say meekly and my mother enters in time to hear Luke saying no PDA. "Did Luke say no PDA in his diner?" 

"Yeah," Tristan replies and my mother beams at him. "I'm so making fun of him," she gets up and heads to the counter. I look over at Tristan's breakfast longingly. 

"You know…those waffles look really good," I say hinting at wanting them. "Do you want to switch?" 

"Oh no I wouldn't do that," He looks at me suspiciously and I just give him an innocent smile. "Rory?" he questions. 

"Yeah, okay switch!" Tristan hands over his plate and I dig in. "These are some good waffles," I comment and he smiles. 

"You certainly are strange," 

"Thank you," I reply as I continue to finish off his waffle. When we are finished I realize my mother hasn't returned to our table with her coffee. Glancing over to the counter I have to do a double take to see my mother being lip-locked with Luke. "I'll be out in a minute," I promise him and saunter over to the counter. "You're breaking your own rule Luke!" 

"Bye babe," my mother says breaking off the kiss quickly and kicking me out of the diner. Grinning I reach Tristan quickly effortlessly capturing his mouth with mine. "Luke broke his own rule," I say giddy in excitement. "You mean…"

"Yep! Luke and Lorelai are together," 

"Today's a lot better then yesterday, hmm?" he whispers and I agree. "Much," and off the two of us go to hell. 

*        *          *

"Hopefully, certain people won't distract any of us from this project," Paris began looking directly at Tristan and me. "What could possibly distract us, Gellar?" Tristan questions innocently. Paris began to stutter causing him to grin. The bell rang dismissing the class Tristan, Jim Duval and me headed out the door before she could come up with something to spit out at him. "You're awful," I hiss and he just grins ruefully. 

"I've got to give you props man," Jim said giving Tristan a high five. "Now Paris thinks we're doing it too," I groan after Jim had left the two of us. "Sorry," he apologizes kissing him lightly on the nose. "It was funny seeing Paris stutter like that," I admit and his grin just broadens. "Bio next," I say suddenly my voice soft and Tristan's grin fades away. "If that kid pulls anything…"

"Don't worry about it," I say as I bury my neck into his collarbone. "You're with me, nothing to worry about, huh?" 

"Easy for you to say I still have a huge bruise on my thigh and a bump on my head," 

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" he says with a leering grin. "Pervert," I mumble good-naturedly as I hit him with my backpack. "You wound me, Ror," 

"Good," I sass back. "Hi Tristan," a flirty voice of a female travels back to us causing our banter to cease. "Summer," he says coolly his arm snaking around my waist pulling me closer to him. I relax against Tristan as Summer eyes me suspiciously. "When you're done with her my number," I tense at her catty comment. "I won't be needing it any time soon," 

"We'll see about that, DuGrey," and with that Summer saunters away and my eyes follow her for a while until she turns the corner. I look up at him. "Why in the world did you date someone like her?" 

"She looked a little like you. Only a whole lot more of a slut and a bitch," 

"I'll take that as a compliment," 

"You should," he replied as I leaned up and kissed him. "We have to get to class," he whispers taking my elbow and guiding me to Bio. Forgetting about Summer.

*        *          *

Lunchtime came and I wasn't sure where I stood on the social ladder at Chilton anymore so I sat alone. I settled down with my current novel of choice: The Great Gatsby. "You never cease to amaze me Miss Gilmore," Tristan said clucking his tongue in a disapproving manner. "How so Mr. DuGrey?"

"You're sitting alone reading when you know you're the new Queen of Chilton," 

"Maybe I don't want to be queen," 

"So, you're a rebel then?" 

"Care to join the rebel of Hilton?" 

"I'd be honored," he kidded. "You should be," he settled himself down in the chair next to me and I shot him a questioning look. "Where's the football team? The bimbo cheerleaders?" 

"I told them to leave you alone,"

"Ah, the power of being king," I tease as I roll my eyes. "You're pretty mean," Tristan says reminding me of the earlier encounter in English class. "I aim to please. However, I did not imply that we did it to shut Paris up,"

"Did you have any better ideas?" 

"Well I was thinking…suddenly falling into your lap, then making out for a while and making Paris upset by undressing you," 

"Sounds good to me," I hit him playfully and he just smiles as he captures my mouth with his sending shivers down my spine. "I have to interrupt the two lovebirds of Chilton but I would like to work on our project," 

"You haven't seen our best work yet, Gellar," Tristan leered. "Tristan!" I hiss nudging him in the ribs. "As much as I would like to discuss your sex life Tristan I think our project is more important at the moment," 

"Someone got lucky between English and lunch," 

"What can I say my bio partner really turns me on," Paris deadpans. 

"Paris, do we have to do this now?" I interrupt getting extremely irritated at the two of them attacking each other. "You'd rather work on Saturday?" she questions incredulously. "Yes," I reply. 

"Rory," Tristan whines and I ignore him. "My house is out. So is Duval's," 

"We'll study at Tristan's then," I say with a nod of my head before Paris leaves our table and once again it's just the two of us. "Thanks," Tristan mutters sarcastically. "Serves you right you were being a complete ass,"

"Sorry," he apologizes and I just roll my eyes. "You're forgiven Tristan," he says pretending to me. "Now let's get back to before…" he says suggestively. 

"Right. Making out, come here you," I say softly pulling him closer to me and we made out for quite a while.

*        *          *

We arrived at the Independence Inn at about 3:30. We had stopped for an impromptu make out session at my house. 

"Michel? Have you seen my mother?" 

"I'm not her keeper," came his dry response. "So, kitchen? Thanks!" I call out taking Tristan by the hand to the kitchen. "Sook, you should see him. He's a total hottie," my mother pauses and then continues. "His little brother is adorable as well I wonder what he'll look like when he's older," Sookie began waving her spoon around but it was useless, once my mother started there was no stopping her. "If Luke and I don't work out I think I'll steal Tristan from Rory," 

"Hey Mom!" I say loudly. Before she even turns around she says to Sookie. "You were giving me the spoon signal weren't you?" 

"Yes," Sookie replied looking over at Tristan from the corner of her eye. "Damn," my mom pauses as she turns around to face me. "Hey Sweets. I was kidding about that last part," 

"Good because I think marrying someone sixteen years younger then you is illegal," 

"I'm foiled again! I can't marry Frankie Muniz, woe is me," 

"Lorelai, focus," Sookie reminds. "Huh?" 

"Introduce me?" 

"Oh right…" grinning my mom begins to introduce. "Sook this is Tristan DuGrey. Tristan, this is Sookie St. James," 

"Hi!" Sookie says shaking Tristan's hand quickly. "Well I just wanted to drop by and say hi…so bye," I say pushing Tristan out of the kitchen quickly before Sookie or my mom makes any more comments. "Hey Babe," Lorelai says quickly before I leave. "Yeah?" 

"5:30, Luke's," 

"Of course," I respond still lingering in the doorway for a while. "He's more of a Chad Michael Murray, I think," Sookie confides in my mother. "Who?"

"That kid on Griffin Girls" 

"Oh my god! You're so right," the two burst into giggles and I catch up to Tristan planning on going back to my house to study…and maybe make out a little. 

*        *          *

5:30 rolled around, eventually. Tristan left, going to his grandparents to pick up Kevin. As promised to mom I headed over to Luke's. She was sitting on the steps outside talking on her cell phone. Luke must have kicked her out, even though she is his girlfriend. "What?" a pause. 

"Mom how did you find that out?" another pause. 

"Miss Patty! You're like the gossip hotline Queen!"

"No, defiantly not Mom. Why? We just got together. Same goes for Rory,"

"That's not fair. We haven't even had a chance to tell us ourselves,"

"Yes I do own a phone. I'm using it right now talking to you," a moment of silence passes before my mother goes into full throttle rant mode. "We've been really busy, honest to go. I work, remember? I manage a inn, Rory goes to school. You're paying her tuition; I don't see how you could forget since you manage to mention it in every single conversation we share," another quiet moment. "Fine whatever. Good-bye Mother," my mom groans in frustration. "What's wrong?" 

"Luke and Tristan are coming to dinner tomorrow," she says sighing. 

"No," I say hoping she's just pretending. "Oh yes, they are," 

- End Thursday. 

COMING SOON: Friday. A confrontation about what Tristan and Rory really are, leads to another fight. Will they be able to get their acts together to pass the Emily Gilmore relationship test? We'll see….in Chapter Six!


	6. Friday

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. This was a LONG chapter for me to type. Thanks goes to my reviewers who have convinced me to hurry this chapter to here it is. 

Chapter Six: Friday

"So Luke has to come to the Gilmore Friday night dinner," I explain as Tristan and I walk to Chilton from the parking lot. "Interesting," he comments and I nod. 

"Yeah," 

"Was there anyone else invited?" 

"No," I lie. "Rory…" he warns. "Okay, yes. My Grandma wants you to come too,"

"Good,"

"Good?" 

"Your grandfather all ready likes me remember?" 

"That was before you were my boyfriend and he was drunk," I remind not even realizing that I had called him my boyfriend. "Is that what we are?" he questions softly. 

"What?" I ask slightly taken aback and confused. "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" 

"I don't know," I say quietly. "What do you mean? What's going on, Rory?" 

"It's just all happening so fast Tristan. As great as this is I did just break up with Dean," 

"So now I'm just the rebound guy?" he inquires bitterly. "No, no you have to understand me on this," 

"I understand perfect," he says coolly as he turns on his heel and leaves me alone in the hallway. I head to my locker wondering how such a simple conversation had turned into a mess. I slammed my locker door shut causing heads to turn in my direction at the loud noise. First period passed quickly much to Rory's relief she wasn't in the mood for school today, but she couldn't afford to go home. Second period came, English class. 

"Any distractions today?" Paris asks me before class starts. "Like I would know," I say gesturing to the empty seat next to me. "But the two of you have been joined at the lip for this past week," 

"Not anymore," I say bitterly and Paris looks concerned. "What happened?" 

"Why would you care?" with that last comment the bell rings and Paris heads back to her seat before we have to get back into groups. Tristan hasn't appeared yet and I realize he's cutting class because of me it hurts. We get into groups for the project. Paris keeps talking but I'm not hearing her. My eyes keep wandering to the clock, his chair, and the door hoping he'd come into class but he didn't. Forty-five minutes later the bell rings dismissing us from class. Much to my dismay Bio is next, without Tristan if he's skipping again to avoid me. I start walking to the bio room and halfway the guy who had left me in the middle of the woods crashed into me. My books scatter all across the hall and suddenly Tristan appears. "Pick it up Graham," he says and I feel guilty. Now he's defending my honor to top it all off, what a wonderful day. "Hell no," Graham replies, despite Tristan's two inches in height above him he's not backing down. Neither can afford a fight in the hall otherwise a week's suspension will be handed out. 

"Pick it up," Tristan repeats. "DuGrey, chivalry doesn't exist anymore," and with that Graham stalks off to biology class. Tristan leans down and helps me pick up my books. 

"Thank you," I say timidly. "No problem, Graham's a complete ass," I realize as I stare at his shoes he doesn't know it's me. "Why weren't you in English?" 

"I cut,"

"Why?"

"There's someone I'm trying to avoid," 

"Didn't know you cared, Tristan," I say meeting his gaze. "Rory," is all he says and I just stand there. "Look, umm…you don't have to come tonight since our fight, I guess," 

"I said I was coming. I don't break promises," 

"Right uh thanks," I say meekly. "Yeah, yeah," Tristan responds waving his hand in dismissal. "Bio calls," And I headed into Bio, Tristan right behind me. 

*        *        *

"He's still coming?" Lorelai asks in surprise. "Yeah," 

"He still likes you sweetie,"

"Yeah right," I say with a snort. "Hey, have you seen the way he's looked at you?" 

"Mom, I don't get it. He cut class to avoid me and yet he's coming to dinner voluntarily," 

"Who understands guys anyways," 

"Not me,"

"Me either. I found out why Dean dumped you babe. Want to talk about it?" 

"Not really. Dean's the farthest thing from my mind right now,"

"What did you and Tristan fight about?" 

"If we were boyfriend and girlfriend," 

"What was the problem?"

"It took a month for me and Dean to decide that," 

"Sweetheart, first thing is Dean and you are totally different from Tristan and you,"

"I know but still it's going so fast. Next thing you know he'll be saying I love you,"

"He does," 

"What!"

"I should've seen this the first time," my mom murmurs to herself. "Seen what?" 

"I think you're trouble saying I love you comes from me. You know I'm not good at commitment. We're so alike our eyes, our coffee addiction, and our love of music, which I personally love. I didn't bring you up to not be able to say I love you, did I?"

"No, no. It's all me. I'm just scared. I don't want my love life to be like yours and Dad's," 

"Saying I love won't force you to have sex,"

"I know but Tristan's so much better at this opposite sex thing then I am,"

"He's not going to force you to do anything, you know that," 

"You're right I do. I think I'm in love with him, Mom,"

"Don't tell me that. You have to tell him yourself. Now come on before Luke thinks we died or something," 

"Thanks Mom,"

"For what?"

"Everything,"

"That's what Mom's are for,"

"I know,"

*        *        *

Tristan was waiting in his car when the three of us (Luke, my mom and me) pulled up. "Luke we're on time!" my mother wailed in disappointment. "It's rude to be late," came his gruff reply. "We're going around the block one more time then," 

"We're doing nothing of the sort," 

"Okay, but you're breaking Gilmore Amendment Number One,"

"Which is?" 

"Be late to every function my mother is hosting,"  

"Too bad," Luke replies ringing the doorbell. I can see Tristan glancing over at me before my grandmother answers the door. "Lorelai! You're on time," 

"Hey Mom," my mother responds somewhat reluctantly. "Luke, hello," my grandmother says pleasantly causing me and my mom to exchange looks. "Hi Mrs. Gilmore," Luke says and I try to hide my giggles. Luke calling someone Mrs. "Rory, darling," Grandma greets hugging me. "Hi Grandma. You know Tristan DuGrey, right?" I say quietly. 

"Yes I do. Hello Tristan how is your grandfather?"

"He's good. Looking after my little brother right now,"

"Wonderful. Why don't you two wait in the library before dinner?" 

"Great," I murmur to myself as I lead the way to the library. We settle down in chairs facing each other in silence. I finally get up and start looking at books. Searching for anything to get my mind off Tristan, which is the only thing I've been able to think of all day. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he questions and I turn, a blush creeping up my cheeks. "I was hoping my boyfriend would tell me that,"

"Boyfriend?" 

"You heard me DuGrey," 

"Come here," Tristan, says motioning for me to come over to him. I do and he pulls me into his lap. He kisses me and I kiss him back for a long time. "Tristan, Rory…guys break it up!" I jump out of Tristan's lap quickly. I fall miscalculating the distance from the chair to the floor. "You're so graceful," my mother teases shaking her head. We head back into the dining room with Tristan's arm snaked around my waist. "Did you two make-up?" Emily questions and I shoot my mother a look. 

"I didn't tell her," she claims raising her hands in mock surrender to me. 

"Janlan called to warn us that Tristan was in a bad mood. When I inquired why he assumed the two of you had gotten into some fight," 

"They made-up all right, out too," 

"Mother," I hissed but neither grandparent noticed. Just Tristan and Luke. "Excuse me Mrs. Gilmore? Dinner is served," 

"Thank you Norah," and the six of us head to the dining room ready to eat dinner. 

*        *        *

"Bye Tristan," I say and my mother stops me. "Whoa hold up, Ror. Tristan has something for you,"  

"Here," he says handing me a pair of tickets. I read them and my eyes widen in surprise. "You didn't!" I shriek in excitement jumping up and down. 

"Anything for my girlfriend," he says with a smile. "Oh. My. God." And then suddenly it just slips out of my mouth before I can think it through. "I love you," my mother's mouth drops open and Tristan looks at me shocked. "What did you say?" 

"I love you," I repeat smiling. "I love you too," he whispers, then meeting my lips in a kiss. When he pulls away from me I realize my dilemma. "What am I going to wear to a PJ Harvey concert?" 

"Here," Lorelai says pulling a bag from the trunk of the jeep. "Oh mom you rock,"

"I know now go before I steal your ticket and your boyfriend," my mom teases. "You wouldn't!" 

"I would babe, I would," 

"Let's go Tristan!" I say worriedly and Tristan grins. "Don't worry, I won't let her steal me from you," 

"I'm not worried about you, silly! It's the tickets," 

"Of course. Because the tickets are so much more important then me," 

"Be home by one!" my mom calls out from the window as she and Luke pull out of the driveway. "Thank you," I say softly to him kissing him one more time before we got in his car. "No problem," he replies smiling at me before pulling out of the driveway as well. "We're stopping at your house right?" I ask. 

"Yes," I heave a sigh of relief and Tristan looks at me amused. We finally arrive at the DuGrey mansion within minutes. "It's huge," I comment.

"Yeah well I wasn't the one who chose it," he mutters as he leads me through the foyer to the main hall. "Tristan!" Kevin shrieks running down the hall to his older brother. "Hey there buddy," he greets hugging him. "Hi Rory," Kevin says shyly wiggling out of Tristan's grasp to come over and hug me. "Hi Kevin," 

"Tristan is that you?" an elderly man's voice calls out. "Hey Gramps," Tristan as Kevin is telling me about his day. "Did you and Rory make-up?" 

"Yeah, Rory this is my grandfather. Grandfather this is Rory, my girlfriend," 

"Nice to meet you Mr. DuGrey," I say getting up from my spot on the floor. "Janlan, please," 

"Okay," I reply smiling at the older man. "Sorry to cut the visit short but Rory and I have to change," 

"Glad to meet you Rory,"

"Same here Janlan," I say over my shoulder as Tristan takes me down the hall some more to the door of the bathroom. "I'll be back," he promises leaving me and continuing his way. "Wait," I call and he turns around. "I love you," he smiles. 

"Love you too, now hurry," 

"I am!" I shout as I shut the door behind me with my foot. Tonight was going to be incredible. 

*        *        *

"I can't believe we were the only ones there!" 

"So you liked it?"

"Liked! I loved it," 

"Good. I thought you would," he replied grinning. "Don't let that ego of yours inflate to much," I warn taking his hand in. "How could I with you putting me down so much?" 

"Aww, sweetie," I tease as his cars pulls up into my driveway. I sigh wondering how such a wonderful evening could come to a close so quickly. He turns the car off and faces me. "What are you thinking about?" 

"How great tonight was," he smiles and kisses me. "Come on," Tristan said after a moment of quiet. I head to the house with him following. "I'm sorry about this morning," I whisper. "Forget about it we're together now aren't we?" he says his tone husky. Then he kisses me and I feel all tingly. "I love you," I murmur. 

"I love you too," one more kiss and he's gone. Slipping into the house I see my mother asleep on the couch, which is still facing backwards to the television from my rearranging of furniture two weeks prior. Grabbing a blanket from the closet I drape it over my mother while leaving a kiss on her forehead. I then head to my room and straight to bed. Someone is in love with me, my lips curve into a smile. I was suddenly giddy with happiness as I change into my pajamas. Settling into bed I close my eyes and wait for sleep to come over me. 

-End Friday

COMING SOON: Saturday, the study session from hell. Tristan, Rory, Paris and Jim…will they survive?  


	7. Saturday

Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you to the nice reviews. After this horrible week I had I was happy to find that you all still love my writing! I'm sorry that this goes on the long side but this spanned for a long time….hope you all like it. 

Chapter Seven: Saturday

I awoke to the phone ringing. A glance at the clock revealed that it was nine. The phone continued to ring and I realized my mother must not be home. For a minute I search for the phone and triumphantly find it beside the coffee maker. "Hello?" 

"Finally," Tristan said exasperated. "What's up?"

"I've been calling since seven," 

"Oh god. I'm sorry," 

"Yeah, I know you are. It's all right," he sighs.  "Are you okay?" 

"Not really,"

"What's wrong?" 

"Guess what time Paris showed up,"

"Seven?" 

"Nope," 

"She didn't." 

"Five in the morning Rory," he says sadly. "Five?" 

"Yes," he says upset. "I'm so sorry. I should've suggested my house,"

"Yeah, you should've,"

"Did she wake you up?" 

"No. I woke up at six after a bad dream," 

"Poor little Tristan! He had a nightmare," I tease. "Rory shut up," I giggle for a moment but then become quiet. "What was it about?"

"Losing you," 

"Well that's not going to happen anytime soon. I love you," 

"I love you too," 

"Tristan! Get off the phone we need to work," I hear Paris's voice. "Paris, half of our group isn't even here yet," Tristan retorts. "They're slackers is all!" 

"No. They are normal people who sleep in on Saturday mornings," 

"Tristan back to me please," I singsong. "Sorry, just come here quick okay?" 

"Fast as I can,"

"Is that a promise?" 

"Promise. Just don't kill Paris yet. I don't want my boyfriend to be in jail without me," 

"I like your style Gilmore. See you soon,"

"Bye," As soon as I hung up the phone I saw a note on the table from my mother: 

_Rory, my darling. Off to the inn, stop by at Luke's before going off to hell, okay? _

- _Mom_

I rush to my room, grabbed my favorite jeans and a top before heading into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed I go over to Luke's. The bell on the door jingle merrily and I spot my mom sitting on the counter spinning around in her stool. "Hey babe!" 

"Where were you this morning?" 

"Home. Why?"

"Tristan called from seven on," 

"I woke up at six, okay?" 

"On a Saturday?" I question incredulously. "Sweetie, work with me here," 

"Oh! Luke and you are—," I was cut off by my mother clamping her hand over my mouth. Seconds later she removed it. "You licked me," she said in disgust. 

"You deserved it," 

"Whether it was deserved or not I am your mother," 

"Sorry. I have to go! Coffee please Luke, to go!" 

"You're going already?" 

"Paris has been at Tristan's since five,"

"No!" shaking my head yes in response I grab the cup and take off running to the jeep. *                *            *

I get to Tristan's at 9:45 much to my satisfaction. "Hey Jim," I greet my partner as we head up the stairs. He says a quick hello to me as we continue our way to the front door. "Did you hear what time Paris came this morning?" he shook his head in reply. 

"Five,"

"No way!" 

"That's what I said when Tristan told me. Have you had breakfast?" 

"No," Jim said somewhat forlornly. "I got up fifteen minutes ago," he explained with a sheepish grin. "Good then my plan will work," the door swung open and a very relieved looking Tristan stood there. He picked me up and spun me around in a circle. "Are you okay?" 

"I want to kill her," he mutters before kissing me lightly on the lips. "I have a plan," I promise patting him on the cheek with a simple smile. "Should I be worried?" I hear Tristan whisper to Jim and I grin. Striding into the living room I am shocked to see almost every inch of once empty floor space was full. "Good, good Gilmore you're here," Paris mutters. "Jim too," I say my smile fading away slowly. But then I get to action. "Put the pen down Paris," I say surprising her.

"Why?" 

"Paris. Put it down," 

"Rory, we have a _ton_ of work to do," 

"And plenty of time to finish it in. Chill out Paris. We're going out to breakfast," grabbing Paris's arm I drag her to the foyer where Tristan and Jim are nervously waiting. "Come on you two. Breakfast's on me," 

"You're a genius," I hear Tristan murmur as I continue to drag Paris out the door.   

*          *            *

"This is disgusting," Paris declared eyeing her Sausage McMuffin warily. "It's good," Tristan, say polishing off his bagel sandwich. "Yeah, I can't believe you've never been to McDonald's," Jim teases and Tristan as well as I start laughing all over again. When we had first pulled up to the McDonald's parking lot Paris had announced she had never been to one before. We had laughed for almost ten straight minutes. "Almost every country has one," I point out grinning. "Enough making fun of me. If you don't stop we're going back to work on the project," Paris threatens, as the three of us remain silent. "Why did you go to Tristan's so early?"  I question after a minute or so of awkward silence. "I'm more productive in the morning," 

"Okay, so you broke into my house?" Tristan asks. "No, I remember where you hid your extra key. Hasn't changed in almost seven years," 

"She knows where your hidden key is?" Jim queries confused as well as I. "We used to be best friends," 

"What ended it?" I asked curious to here that these two sworn enemies were once best friends. Two answers came at the same time. "Popularity," (Tristan) "My crush," (Paris). "Well aren't we learning new things today," I say with a smile. "Who was your first kiss with Tristan?" I ask suddenly craving to know everything about him. "Paris," he mutters. "That dare, remember?" Paris asked softly. 

"You're first kiss was in sixth grade?" Jim asked surprised, as I just looked wide-eyed at Tristan. "Elementary school, I was different," 

"Really different," Paris comments hiding a grin. "You were the dork weren't you?" I question giddily. "I wasn't a dork," 

"Were too," 

"You weren't so hot either Gellar," 

"I wasn't the shortest guy in my grade," I start laughing, as does Jim. "This was a great idea, huh?" I say quoting his comment from before while I nudge him in the ribs. We get our trash together and head out the door back to Tristan's house. This time around the atmosphere is much more relaxed due to my brilliant idea. 

*          *            *

It was about two and the project was slowly getting completed. There was a lull in the conversation as we were all doing our own thing to get it finished before it got to late. "I'll be right back," Jim says excusing he and I watch Paris's eyes follow his every move as I pretend to be immersed in my project. Minutes later Paris leaves saying she needs a glass of water. Tristan leans over across the coffee table and starts kissing me. "Wait," I say softly pushing him away and getting up to look out the doorway and down the hall. I spy Jim and Paris making out much to my surprise as well as delight. "Come here!" I hiss and he does grabbing my hand in the process. "Wow," Tristan says quietly before leading my back to the couch for our own making out. After ten minutes or so I pull away from him despite his protests. "Tris, we have a project to finish," 

"So?"

"Due Monday. I don't know about you but working on a Sunday for me is so not going to happen," 

"So, you're going to break them up?" he questions with a smirk. "Uh, no," 

"Then this project isn't going to be done anytime soon," 

"I don't want too Tristan!" I whine. "You're a trooper, Rory Gilmore," was his response kissing me lightly on the nose. "Here I go," I mutter pausing in the doorway again to watch them for a moment. After a second or two they pull away from each other without me saying a word. Jim leans down and whispers something to her. I slip back into the room and whisper frantically to Tristan to start working on our projects again. Both Jim and Paris return slightly embarrassed. I see Tristan start to open his mouth but I elbow him to keep him quiet. He smiles sweetly at me as I roll my eyes. The sun begins to set as we finish our project. Jim and Paris begin to leave at the same time, which doesn't get past the two of us. "Shut up," Paris hisses as I follow her outside for a minute. "This is crazy. You falling in love?"

"We're just friends," she claims. "With benefits," I reply shaking my head in amusement. "Is it really that obvious?" 

"You're glowing Paris," she blushes as she put her school stuff in the trunk of her car. "Have fun tonight!" I call out as I run back up the stairs and open the front door. Tristan's standing there looking out the window. "Hey," I say softly as he slips an arm around my shoulders. "Isn't he her bio partner?" he questions. "Tristan!" I shove him away playfully. "But I am yours aren't I?" he leers. "Yes, you are. Now I have to get ready for our date. Seven, right?" 

"Seven-oh-five on the dot,"

"I've taught you well," I say before kissing him. "I love you," he murmurs. "I love you too," comes my quick response. And I leave him to go back to Stars Hollow.

*          *            *

"You look wonderful," my mother declares as she zips up the back of my dress. Even I had to admit the form fitting burgundy colored dress did look pretty good on me. "So, where is he taking you?" she questions curiously as she brushes my hair one more time. "No idea," I admit smiling as my mom looks at me critically and I become self-conscious. "What's wrong?" I ask nervously. "It's just that," she pauses biting her lip for a moment. "You're growing up so fast!" 

"Mom, it's still me, Rory,"

"I know. Let me be a mom for a sec. Okay, okay…be home at eleven?" 

"I guess…actually mom he's taking me somewhere at eleven. We're going to stop by here so I can change," 

"Have fun. I'll see you when you get back," she says hugging me tight for a moment. The doorbell rings. "Okay, mom let go. My date's here," 

"Oh right sorry sweetie," smiling apologetically at me I leave her in my room still reminiscing my childhood. "Bye!" I call shutting the door behind me, nearly running directly into Tristan. "Wow," he says softly as he takes my hand and guides me to the car. "You take my breath away, Rory Gilmore," he whispers in my ear and I smile. "You sure are a charmer, Mr. DuGrey," 

"Only way to please the ladies," he replies with a wink. He opens my door as I giggle softly. "Off we go," he says a few moments later when he himself gets into the car. He pulls out of my driveway and I realize we're heading back to Hartford. "Tristan?" 

"Yeah?" he responds. "Where are we going?" he groans and then looks at me. "I know how you hate all those Hartford shindigs but it's my grandfather's retirement party. I promised him I'd come,"

"Okay," I agree. "Really?" 

"Of course I'm still on a date with you," I smile at him and he looks relieved. "Famous last words always come back to haunt people Mary…" 

*          *            *

"So maybe being on a date with you isn't what I should've been counting on," I say finally finding Tristan. He sends me a sympathetic look. "How was it?" 

"Your mother is a witch. She wouldn't even shake hands with me," 

"She didn't," Tristan says bitterly, regretfully. "Oh, she did," 

"Was she drunk at least?" 

"I don't know," I say unhappily. "I'm so sorry," he says softly. "I still love you," he continues on pulling me away to a secluded corner in the room and kissed me long and hard. "I knew you were hiding somewhere Tristan," I hear an elderly man's voice float over to us. My eyes widen as Tristan whirls around. "Grandpa! Happy Retirement," he says unfazed to have his own grandfather catch us making out. "Pooh. Retirement isn't happy," Tristan's grandfather, Janlan mumbles. "I'd rather say hello to this enchanting beauty again," he says looking at me as I blush. "I'm Rory Gilmore," I remind and he nods. "Yes, Rory. I remember and even if I didn't I've heard many wonderful stories about you," he says a twinkle in his eye. "You have?" I question caught off-guard. "From Richard, Emily and of course Tristan," I grin glancing over at Tristan to see he's the one whose now embarrassed. "Gramps can we go?" he asks after gaining his composure again. "Not until I have a dance with Miss Gilmore," 

"No…I don't dance," I say meekly hoping to get out of it but both DuGrey men are set for me to dance. "Rory," Tristan chides gently. "I seriously don't," I say but it's to late. "Oh my god," I mutter as Janlan DuGrey's smile turns wide at my reluctance to dance. "I can't believe you're making me do this!" 

"Every lady needs to know how to dance," 

"I know. It's the being stared at I don't like," 

"All of them are staring because they are all wondering how I stole such a beautiful girl from my grandson," I roll my eyes. "Say thank you in response to compliments not eye rolls," 

"Thank you," I reply tight lipped. "You've changed him you know," at the mention of Tristan the mood changes. "I know. He never calls me Mary anymore," 

"That's not all. He hasn't been this happy ever," 

*          *            *

"You danced?" my mother wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Yes Mom I danced,"

"With his grandfather," she says from out in the hall as I change. "I couldn't stop him. We were talking and the next thing I knew he was dragging me out on the dance floor," 

"But you can't dance," 

"I can now. Bye Mom!" 

"Home by one please!" she yells as I run outside to the car again. "So, where are we going?" I ask getting into the passenger seat. "Not telling," he says gunning the engine and pulling out of the driveway. As we exit Stars Hollow we see Taylor standing on his porch muttering 'teenage delinquents' no doubt.  We burst into laughter. "Taylor loves your driving skills," I comment hiding a grin. "He hasn't even met me," 

"But you're the big city rebel who's stealing the small town princess away," 

"Someone's got to do it," The car ride was full of chatter as well as some lewd comments thrown in for good measure from Tristan. We passed by boat ramps and some docks much to my puzzlement. We got out of the car with Tristan leading the way his hand in mine. "Almost there," he says over his shoulder. "But you have to follow right behind me, okay?" 

"Okay," I respond my eyes watching the only thing I can see, his blonde hair. A moment or so later he stops and I do too. "We're here," he announces and I'm still confused. In a way it kind of scared me. Tristan sits his feet dangling off the edge. "So what is this?" 

"Just this place I found once," he pauses. "I found it with Paris a couple of years ago before we grew apart," we're both quiet for a moment giving me a moment to think how insane this week has been. "Get ready," Tristan whispers suddenly. "For what?" 

"You'll see," he murmurs sliding his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I could feel his lips on my neck and I turn to kiss him. Suddenly there is this loud rumbling and everything around is lit up. I pulled slightly away from Tristan and saw that we were sitting on a piece of concrete with _do not enter_ signs all around us. My feet dangled over the edge, suspended in thin air. Tristan slid his arm around my waist again as I leaned forward still confused and blinking to see the water below me. The dam was groaning, opening as I tried to slip out of Tristan's grasp. The noise and the light frightened me. "Tristan—," he cuts me off quickly. "I'm here. You're not going to fall," he whispers as he pulls me back in kissing me hard, his hands smoothing my hair back. And I kissed him back just as hard letting out the girl in love with Tristan DuGrey. In that instant I wasn't Rory Gilmore, good girl, small town princess. I was just a girl head over heels in love with a boy. 

*          *            *

"Thank you," I say softly as we stand at the door of my house. "You're welcome," he replies as he kisses me good night. "Stay there," I say vanishing through the door with an impish smile. A few moments later I re-appear in my pajamas and a blanket is clutched in my hands. "Sit," I say pointing to the porch swing. He sits as do I. He pulls me close to him and whispers, "Thanks for this incredible week, Gilmore," I lean in and kiss him. "It has been incredible hasn't it?" I murmur burying my face into his shoulder smelling the sweet smell of him I then pulled away and looked up at the stars. "If someone told me by last week that you would fall in love with me I would've laughed and now look at us," the two of us saw a shooting star, off in the distance as we both made a wish. We stayed up for a while and pretty soon sleep was creeping up on us. "Ror, do you think we'll be this happy forever?" 

"I'm counting on it," I whisper back as we both fall asleep right where this whole crazy week had started. 

- End Saturday, end of the week. 

Author's Note: The whole dam thing came from the book _Someone like You_ by Sarah Dessen. Also, I have no clue if there really is one in Connecticut, but as far as I know there isn't so it was all made up on my part. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, again….and I'm happy to say this fic is over so I can work on Back to You!  

 


End file.
